Confession is good for the soul
by cvreitzer
Summary: Hawke has been tormenting Sebastian for years now. He's finally had enough and decides to beat her at her own game. A fill for a prompt on dragon meme. Three chapters. Warning-this story is very little story and a lot of sexing. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is a prompt from dragon meme. There's not a lot of story to this one, mainly just sexing. So you have been warned.**

**Original prompt:** _**F!Hawke/Sebastian sex in the chantry. Doesn't matter if it's in his quarters or in a pew or what have you; just chantry sex, trying to be quiet and avoid getting caught.**_

_**Bonus points if it's in a confined space, and/or if there's a boatload of sexual tension preceding it.**_

_**Extra bonus points and internet cookies for a rivalmanced non-mage!Hawke**_.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sebastian was going to go to the Void. Hawke seemed to be the Maker's way of punishing him for every sin he had ever done, and some he must not know about. The rogue tormented him to no end. Constantly pushing him. They didn't agree on much, but a more amazing woman he had yet to met.

His main complaint was the girl was a horrible tease. At first her flirting with him had seemed innocent enough. A teasing glance, a slightly misspoken phrase, an innocent pressing against him as she moved past. But that had quickly escalated as she seemed to sense his weakness towards her.

How many nights had he thrashed alone on his hard bed wishing for her? How many nights had he spent wishing she had never walked into the Chantry all those years ago? How many nights had he wished she had walked into it sooner?

She had been a constant thorn in his side. But she was one he couldn't live without. He had to have her. This stupid game had gone on long enough, he thought.

"Are you sure about this, Sebastian? You aren't going to change your mind again in a few days?" Elthina asked watching him closely.

"No, your Grace. I know now this is my course." He said bowing his head to her.

She sighed. "If you are sure, then you have our blessings. You know I just want the best for you, that is why I've made you hold off, right? I didn't, nor did the Maker want another hasty decision."

"I know. I appreciate all you've done for me." She sighed and nodded. He hurried out of her office. A plan already forming in his mind as he hurried to the confessional booths. Yes, Sebastian was going to the Void, but he damn well wasn't going to go alone.

**-0-0-0-**

Hawke knew she was wrong to continue as she was with Sebastian, but she couldn't seem to help herself. At first it had only been a bit of fun. Teasing him until he blushed and tugged at his collar. But then something changed.

One day a look passed between them, and she realized with a start that she was starting to love him. He had come to her aid in a battle. The details escaped her. Who and what they were fighting, none of it had mattered. All that had was Sebastian had suddenly appeared and finished off the person who had been pressing the attack. She had been injured in the battle. Not too terribly badly, but a wound that would make walking difficult.

Sebastian had swept her up into his arms and dashed for the nearest cave as the rain had come pouring down around them. He had gently tended the wound on her leg, all the while berating her for picking today of all days to wonder on the coast with no one but himself. She had reached out and brushed back a stray auburn curl on his head. Heat had flared between them. White hot in it's intensity. The look in his eye had held dark promises held back tightly behind his vows.

She had hated the Chantry even more in that moment. Her perfect man was forever out of her reach. He was everything she wanted. Strong, smart, kind, thoughtful, and dedicated. Not to mention handsome and with an accented voice that left her a puddle on the floor when he purred her name.

He challenged her like none of her other companions. Always pushing her to see things differently. They clashed often, but that didn't deter her from wanting him. It was a thrill to have someone who would push back. She hadn't had that in a long time.

She knew he would never break his vows. No matter how much she tried to convince him to take back Starkhaven, he thought his place was in the Chantry. When she had first started suggesting him returning to Starkhaven it had been purely what she thought was the thing to do. They needed a strong ruler. He was made to be a prince. Then it became a matter of if he did, he wouldn't have the vows to keep them apart. Well, in part at least. He adamantly refused, so she had set about to torment him as he did her.

She had taken a lesson from Isabela and started wearing skimpier clothing when she went to see him. She always made sure it was short and low cut. She only attended confession when she knew it was going to be him. She proceeded to tell him about the things Isabela had spoken to her about. And then added to it the books Isabela was giving her to read. She made sure to include the naughty parts. A few times she had confessed dirty dreams to him. Careful to leave the man blank enough that he could picture himself in it. She knew she was getting to him as he would begin to clear his throat and fidget in the booth. She would lean forward as if she was worried about him, but knew that it gave him a fairly clear view down her top.

He would quickly tell her her penance and then hurry away from the booth. She would watch him as he rushed off looking pleasantly disheveled. Yes, she was going to drive him as insane as he did her. Part of her felt bad about it, but he wasn't happy in the Chantry. Anyone could see it. It was only a matter of time before he did as well.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Sebastian worked at not smiling as he saw her stroll into the Chantry. He knew that the finery she was wearing was meant to have another shirt under it, but she refused to wear it. And instead of a belt, she had a waist cincher on, shoving her heavy breast up even higher in the opening of the wrapped around silk top, and exaggerating her small waist farther. He had little doubt that the skirt was meant to be longer, but between her long legs and her gift with a needle, she had made it quite a bit shorter.

She flashed him that smile that bordered somewhere between sweet coyness and sultry brazenness as she made her way towards him. He leaned back against the pew as he watched. She had that cat-like walk down. Some how always swaying her body in the perfect way that showed off all the Maker had given her. And had he given her plenty.

Sebastian noted that her hair was down today. He had once commented on how beautiful it was. A stupid moment of weakness on his part. And she had began to use it to her advantage, growing it out longer. It had once brushed the tops of her shoulders in chocolate waves, but now it caressed the small of her back. Her blue eyes lighting up mischievously as she reached him.

"Hello, Sebastian." She said as she bounced slightly on the balls of her feet. He didn't even try to keep his eyes chastely away from her this time. He let his eyes roam over all the bared skin before they reached her face that wore a smirk as she crossed her arms and leaned back. "See something you like?"

"Now, Hawke, you know better than to taunt me so. It is beneath us both." He said watching her as she lost her smirk and sighed heavily. He had to work at not smiling. She was going to play right into his hands nicely. "I would love to stay and speak with you, but it's my shift. Perhaps we can speak later?"

She inclined her head to hide her wicked smile. "Of course, Sebastian." He nodded to her and entered the middle confessional booth.

She only waited a few minutes before she entered the side opposite of him. "Bless me, brother, I have sinned." She started. She grinned as she heard him sigh. "I have had improper thoughts of a man, brother."

"Improper you say?" He asked.

"Very. I can't seem to stop thinking about him." She sighed as if it troubled her.

"Have you tried saying a prayer whenever the thoughts come upon you?" He suggested. She was puzzled why his voice sounded a bit farther away then normal. He hadn't bothered to pull up the shade so she couldn't see what he was doing. He won this round.

"But then I would be praying all the time. He haunts my every waking, and even sleeping moments." She said struggling to catch a glimpse of him. She was going to have to up her game as well. "Even now, he plagues me. Images of him wrapped around me. Holding me close, whispering in my ear, hands roaming my body." She was met with silence. "The thoughts make me feel so…" She trailed off when she suddenly felt the wall beside her shift. She whirled as much as she could in the small room. She stared at the opening dumbfounded as Sebastian leaned in it.

"Feel so?" He pressed as he stepped over the bench she had just fled.

"Sebastian?" She asked worriedly as she bumped into the closed door behind her.

"Do continue, Hawke." He said smirking at her startled look.

She swallowed and raised her chin. "This isn't how confession is supposed to work."

"Oh? I thought you would like this better. A more hands on approach. Isn't that what you want?" He asked and grabbed her as she whirled to flee. He sat down, pulling her into his lap. He quickly pinned her arms before she could try to fight with him. "Now, now, Stella. You started this. What was it you were just saying? I'm wrapped around you, and I'm whispering in your ear. Now what was the other thing?" He asked pressing his mouth to her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Her heart was pounding and her breathing quick. This wasn't happening. It was just a dream. Payback for all her tormenting of him. He tightened his arms around her and his stupid belt buckle dug into her back painfully. Definitely not a dream then.

"How do you know I was talking about you?" She demanded trying to maintain an ounce of dignity. It wasn't easy to do, crammed in a tight spot, sitting in his lap, and knowing that others would hear them if she made too much noise. She so didn't want to get caught in this situation.

"Please, Stella. Let's not pretend anymore. This game is over." He said and then nipped her ear causing her to let out a startled yelp. He laughed throatily. "Now, my dear woman. You best be quiet. It would be quite a scandal for the infamous Champion to be caught like this." He wrapped one of his hands around her wrist, freeing the other to explore her as he had dreamed of all these years. Apparently she had as well. "The other thing was my hands roaming your body, right? I do want to get this right."

She gasped as he stroked up from her stomach to the opening of her top. He stroked the skin and hummed his approval. She was so soft under his hand, silky skin and womanly flesh. Her breathing stopped altogether as he slipped his hand into her shirt and under her breast band.

"Sebastian!" She hissed. "You shouldn't be…we shouldn't…" She tried to get out, but he was stroking her breast as he shoved the breast band down. His calloused thumb working over her peak causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot straight through her. She arched into his hand.

He laughed and nipped her ear again. "You thought you could continue to tease me and not get a reaction?" He squeezed her breast and then removed his hand from her shirt. His hand trailed up to move her hair to the side so he could kiss down her neck. He then slipped his hand lower to stroke her thigh, sliding his hand under her skirt. He hesitated as she had gone completely still. "Tell me to stop and I will."

She tried to resume breathing. She tried to collect her thoughts. "What about your vows?" She asked after a few moments. He laughed and slipped his hand farther to stroke against her smalls. She whimpered and moved against his hand.

"Like you care an ounce for my vows." He growled before biting her neck hard enough to leave a mark.

"I don't care about them. I care about you." She managed to get out before a moan slipped out as he slipped his hand into her smalls.

"That is good to know. I would hope that there was some sort of affection if we're to do this." He kissed the mark on her neck. "And don't forget to keep quiet, love. We don't want the whole of the place to know what's going on in here, do we?" He slid a finger into her easily. "You're awfully ready for this, aren't you, Stella?"

"Sebastian…" She said as she tried to keep from doing something humiliating like ride his hand. Somehow she had lost control of the situation. She needed to get the upper hand again somehow. He then worked in a second and she decided to screw having the upper hand. She was always in control, but this felt good. And he wasn't being scary, just decisive. Maybe she could surrender to him. At least for now.

She laid her head back against his shoulder twisting her neck so she could kiss his cheek. He turned and they shared an awkward kiss as he worked her towards her first climax. He released her hands once he was sure she was going to cooperate rather than fight him. This freed him up to slip his other hand up to work the top open. She bit her lip to keep her moans in, gripping his thighs tightly with her freed hands as he worked her with far to experienced hands to be such a chantry boy. If she ever could form a coherent thought again she would have to ask about that.

He shifted around trying to relieve the ache in his pants. His pants were constricting him painfully, but he was determined to push her to completion first. He would deal with his problem in a minute. She ground against him as he worked her. A broken pant and an almost whimper escaped her lips as she bucked against him, squeezing and shuddering around him as she finished. She collapsed back against him weakly.

"Don't get soft on me, Stella. This is going to be a long confession." He said removing his hand from her smalls. He shoved her to her feet. "Don't go anywhere." He ordered as she turned to look at him and adjust her clothing. "And don't do that. Leave it open." He ordered as she started to close her top. She felt shy all the sudden but did as he asked. He quickly unclasped his belt and dropped it to the ground. She cringed and glanced at the door as it made a thud. She bit her lip as she looked back at him. His eyes had widened for a moment. He then held a hand out to her. She took it and covered her mouth to muffle the giggle that threatened to escape.

He tugged her into his lap again with her facing him this time. He ran his hand along her cheek as he smiled at her. She was beautiful and his.

She decided now might be a good time to take back over control. He was getting all gentle, and while she didn't mind gentle, she wanted the heat from a few moments ago. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing herself tightly to him despite the fact his breastplate dug into her exposed chest painfully.

She ran her hands into his hair and tugged his mouth to hers, kissing him hard. He groaned and nipped at her lips, forcing a gasp from her so he could surge his tongue into her mouth, seeking out her sweetness and looking to regain the dominance of the situation. They battled in their kisses, neither willing to give ground. She grinned at him as he finally pulled back, gasping for air. She didn't give him an inch of reprieve though.

She tugged a handful of hair, to pull his head back so she could nip at his neck. He tightened his arms around her, supporting her as she clung to him. She rolled her hips forward when he started trying to pull her back. He moaned loudly. It was her turn to laugh as she worked her mouth up to his ear.

"Now, now, Sebastian. We have to keep quiet. Wouldn't this cause a horrible scandal for the prince turned brother? I do believe Elthina would not approve of using the confessional booth for such activities." She nipped his ear and reached for the clasp of his breastplate.

He caught her hands and pulled back. "We can't strip in here, Stella. We have to stay mainly clothed." He warned and frowned when she gave him a pouting look. He kissed her quickly. "We can explore each other in length later. For now it needs to be quicker than a full on exploration."

"Later?" She asked quietly. Her eyes searching his for what game he was playing at.

He smiled and kissed her lingeringly. He reached a hand up to cup her cheek. "Chastity isn't for princes, Stella." Her eyes widened as she took in his words and meanings. "And I will not be going back alone. When I take the throne, you will be at my side."

"Even if I don't want to be viscountess?" She asked as he had a few days ago taunted her with the idea of a union between them uniting the Free Marches.

He pulled her tighter to him and rocked his hips up to grind against her. "Then so much the better. I will have your full attention."

"Hmm. Well, if we can't strip down and celebrate then I will just have to tell you all the things I would be doing. It is confession, right?" She laughed as he shuddered against her. She slipped one hand down between them and began to work on the laces of his pants.


	3. Chapter 3

"I would work on stripping you of all this armor. Slowly stripping you out of layer after layer. Laving you with kisses for each inch of skin bared for my wondering lips and hands." She kissed his neck and up to his ear as she breathily whispered to him. Her other hand rubbing his neck and slipping into the collar of his tunic to stroke his collarbone. "I would trace each of your muscles with my hands and then mouth as I slowly, slowly worked my way lower. Stripping you of your pants and then you smalls."

She slipped her hand into his now loosened pants and eased out his straining erection. It was now her turn to hum her approval. He was unbelievably hard, thick, and long. She stroked the silky skin and was rewarded with a choked off curse from Sebastian.

"I would then take you like I am now and stroke you as I worked my way to kneel at your feet." She paused letting the image fill his mind. "I would run my tongue along your length and circle the tip." As she spoke she ran her hand feather lightly along his length and then circled his tip. He bucked under her hand and kicked the door. They froze, holding their breath waiting to make sure that no one was going to investigate the strange noises coming from the confessional. She turned to him with a triumphant smile as he frowned at her.

"Evil woman, tormenting me so." He hissed at her. Then he smiled slowly. "As your confessor, I must make you do penance. Kneel." He said pulling her off of him and standing her up. She started to whine in protest of losing contact with his hard body, but a narrowing of his blue eyes had her obeying. She looked up at him as she was crammed between his thighs. "Now don't just tell, show me." He said leaning back as much as the small room allowed.

She smiled as she wrapped her hand back around him. She leaned forward and did as she had just taunted him with. Licking up his length before swirling her tongue around the tip. She watched him as his eyes darkened. She bowed her head in a semblance of penance and took him in her mouth. He groaned, biting his lip to keep back the plea that threatened to burst from him. His head fell back as she began to suck gently, bobbing up and down on him, alternating with swirling her tongue around him. He threaded his hands in her hair, tangling the silken mass and forcing her to move deeper and faster on him.

"Sweet Maker! Andraste's flaming…Stella, stop!" He hissed and used his grip on her hair to jerk her off of him. He was about to come undone and he didn't want to spend himself anywhere but buried in her.

Keeping a hold of her hair he pulled her to her feet. She made a noise of protest. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her to apologize for pulling her hair so hard. He fumbled with trying to reverse their positions and take her smalls off. The tumbled and crashed into the wall.

"Son of a bitch, damn it all to the Void! Brace your elbows on the bench." Sebastian ordered. There was no room for finesse or gentleness or even removing of any clothing really.

She complied, arching her back and spreading her legs as much as the room allowed. He shoved her skirt up and then her smalls to the side. He took himself in hand as she watched him over her shoulder.

"We'll do this differently later. I'll take more time. Show you how I feel about you." He tried to give her reassurances.

"Sebastian, just shut up and screw me already!" She hissed at him. He gripped her hip with his free hand and positioned himself to pierce her.

"With pleasure." He said and shoved into her, not bothering to ease in to her. He didn't give her time to adjust to him. The game had gone on too long for niceties. This was a primal need. She wanted it, he wanted it. And he was more than willing to bend to her wishes.

He pounded into her, grabbing her hips with both hands to hold her still so he could drive harder into her. She grabbed his belt off the floor and bit down on it to keep from crying out loud at the exquisite pleasure that rolled through her as he stretched her and hammered into her. He was muttering her name past his lip that he had clamped his teeth down on.

She was so hot and wet. So tightly clamped around him as she thrust back against him as much as he allowed her. Their pants were growing louder and harder as he pushed towards his completion. He maintained enough sense to realize she wasn't going to finish without some aid, so he leaned over her reaching a hand down to slip to her sensitive nub. The other hand reached up to shove her shirt off her shoulder. He clamped his teeth down on her shoulder as he slipped his hand around to clasp one of her bouncing breast.

The feel of being surrounded and filled drove all thoughts from Stella's head. All she could do was give in to the animalistic side that demanded more. She ground against him, back against his straining cock, down against his circling thumb, all the while pressing her breast into his hand harder.

She choked out a muffled cry as she spasmed around him. With a guttural groan into her shoulder he spent himself, driving into her a few times slowly, pressing deep as he spilt his seed. He released his clamp on her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist to support her as she collapsed beneath him.

"Sweet Maker, Sebastian." She panted. He held her with one arm and worked to pull her top back up around.

"I'm sorry, Stella." He whispered feeling contrite for the deep bruise on her shoulder. He was sure she had them on her hips as well.

"I'm not." She gained her feet and worked to fix her clothing as he worked on straightening his pants. He took the belt from bench and frowned at the teeth marks in it. He glanced at her and she shrugged. "That or scream."

"Then tonight I'll make you scream." He chuckled as he belted the belt on and shoved a pouch over to hide the teeth marks.

"So you really meant that?" She asked turning to look at him. "Your leaving the Chantry?"

"I am. I'm not leaving Kirkwall just yet. I can't leave Elthina in this madness, and I won't go without you. So for now, I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"Hmm. I think I can work with that." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Good since this mess is your fault." He said but he was smiling at her.

"And you love ever minute of it." She taunted him back.

"Aye, I do." He swatted her butt as he climbed back into the hole in the wall. "Now say your penance, and hurry home. I'll be right behind you. I just have to grab my things."

She finished straightening her clothes and shoved her hair back. She moved the bench and kneeler back where they should be and then walked out the door. She shared a glance with Sebastian as he exited the confessor side. She then caught the puzzled and startled look of Elthina. She widened her eyes at Sebastian as Elthina moved over to them.

"Sebastian?" Elthina asked. He shouldn't have been in the confessional. He had left the order. And they were both rather disheveled. Hawke's hair was tangled and her clothing mused a bit. Sebastian's belt was slightly twisted and a bit of his hair was sticking straight up. "Are you two alright? You seem…flushed."

"Confession." Hawke said quickly pointing at the booth.

"With Sebastian?" Elthina asked turning to him and narrowing her eyes.

Sebastian grinned at her and shrugged. "One last time."

"You heard her confession?"

"Well, yes. She needed to give it and there was no one scheduled to take my spot yet." He answered readily as Hawke looked at him with narrowed eyes. She had just realized he had beaten her at her own game.

"Oh, well, I see. That's fine, I suppose. Confession is good for the soul after all." Elthina said nodding to them and moving on. They managed not to laugh until after she was gone.

"That was too close." Hawke said trying to frown at Sebastian.

"Aye it was. Go home, wicked woman. I'll come and see to your penance shortly."

"Promises, promises." Stella taunted him and then hurried out of the Chantry.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Stella burst out of the Chantry still laughing. "Well, looks like you're in a good mood. Confession with our favorite Chantry boy?" Isabela asked leaning against the wall. She didn't miss Hawke's guilty look back or the disheveled clothing and hair.

"Of course. You should try it sometime. Confession is good for the soul after all." Stella tried to maintain an air of calmness under Isabela's knowing look.

Isabela smirked and raised her brow. "And for the body by the looks of it. I'm guessing you aren't up for a game of Wicked Grace tonight, huh?"

Stella had a wicked smile as she looked back at Isabela. "Oh, I'm going to be doing some wicked things with a definite grace, but I'm going to have to take a rain check on the game. See you later."

Isabela watched her hurry away towards her estate and decided to wait around a bit. She had a feeling she had just won some coin from a handsome elf and dwarf. They had been too sure that Hawke would never get the prince to succumb to her charms. If Isabela was right, she hadn't just got him to succumb, but to do so in the Chantry no less.

She wasn't disappointed when a few moments after Hawke had disappeared Sebastian appeared carrying a pack slung over his shoulder. A determined smile painted on his handsome face. He was pleasantly tousled as well.

"Well, Sebastian, you're looking good." Isabela purred startling the prince.

"Isabela." He inclined his head, managing to hide his irritation with being interrupted from his goal. "What brings you to the Chantry this evening?"

"Well, I was thinking I might try my hand at confession." She said working to keep her smirk to herself.

He looked at her surprised and smiled brightly. "Oh, that's wonderful! Confession is good for the soul, you know." He grew puzzled as she doubled over laughing.

"Oh, I've heard that somewhere before. I gotta go handsome. You just made me some serious coin. Go and enjoy your new found freedom, I have a prize to collect." Isabela laughed and hurried away to claim her own prize, leaving a bewildered Sebastian behind on the Chantry steps.


End file.
